


"Just say it" - supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Napping, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Supergirl takes a nap on Lena's couch while Lena battles against ruthless businessmen because that's just the way they roll.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Comments: 5
Kudos: 417





	"Just say it" - supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly 3 am aka it's time for some fluff.   
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

A pair of red boots landed softly on the L-Corp balcony and Supergirl carefully peered through the window, looking for signs that her girlfriend might be somewhere in the office. She frowned when she came up empty and tried the door before stepping inside when it appeared to have been left unlocked.

Kara walked around the room and carefully studied the minimal decor. When she had done a full 360° of the office, she closed her eyes and listened for the familiar heartbeat she had grown accustomed to hear like a song playing on the background. Lena's heartbeat was slightly elevated and Kara could hear the voices of the men who were trying their best - and failing miserably - to undermine the CEO's authority. She clenched her jaw and took a deep breath. Oh how she wished she could just swoop in and teach those jackasses a lesson. Those businessmen had the most slippery grip on morality the Super had ever seen - and she had faced otherworldly Nazis. Unfortunately, Supergirl knew how to pick her battles and this fight was all Lena's, not only because Kara knew next to nothing about how to run a company, but mostly because Kara knew next to nothing about how to run a company.

She poked her head around the door, successfully startling Lena's assistant, and grinned at the young woman. 'Hey, Jess. Do you know when Lena's coming back to her office?'

'Supergirl, always a surprise to see you. The meeting should be over in 30 minutes,' Jess replied as her eyes surveyed the Luthor's digital agenda. 'She has one hour before her next meeting, but she has enough work to fill it with.' The disapproving tone directed towards the Super was hard to miss and Kara smiled at her. She liked the fact that Jess wasn't affected by her status as the city's superhero. Her boss was her priority and they both knew Lena wasn't above pulling an all-nighter to catch up on work she may have put aside during the day. That would be detrimental to both Lena and Kara who liked to cuddle with her girlfriend in her sleep.

'Don't worry, I'll be gone before you know it,' the blonde promised before retreating into the office. 30 minutes, she pondered. She could go back to their base where her sister would be waiting for either an update or her help. She stared at the glass door she came through and despite her strongest arguments all being pro leaving and coming in half an hour, Kara couldn't bring herself to walk out that door, not when Lena was only two floors beneath her. Instead, she settled on the white couch and made herself comfortable. After the morning she had had, it didn't take long for her to doze off.

*

'Supergirl is in your office, Miss Luthor,' Jess informed when Lena passed by her desk. The Super in question had been unusually quiet during the half hour but Jess knew better than to think she had left. 'She's been here for the past half hour.'

Lena smirked at the news. 'Thank you, Jess. I am not to be disturbed until my next meeting.'

Her assistant nodded. 'Understood.'

The CEO pushed the door open and stepped inside her office. The sight that greeted her was unexpected but extremely adorable: Supergirl softly snoring on her couch. She slowly approached the sleeping figure before crouching down and gently shaking the Super's shoulder.

'Supergirl,' she whispered.

The blonde's lips unconsciously twisted into a smile at the sound of the familiar voice. Lena took a moment to admire the serene look on her girlfriend's face before tapping her shoulder again. She brought her lips to her cheek and placed a soft kiss before calling her name, more firmly this time. 'Kara.'

Blue eyes flew open. 'I'm awake.'

Lena chuckled at the startled reaction and stood up to let the other woman push herself up to a seated position. 'Hello, darling. What brings you to my office? Besides the comfortable furniture,' she asked with an amused expression.

Kara blinked once, twice, before her brain started functioning again. 'Um. Alex,' she remembered. 'She needs your help with some tech thing, or with her motorcycle?' She narrowed her eyes in confusion before shrugging. 'She needs you, I don't know what for. I stopped paying attention after she said 'Kara, can you go ask Lena',' she confessed.

The Luthor laughed. 'Aren't you just an exemplary sibling,' she teased. 'Alright, I'll give her call to see if it's urgent. Thank you, Hedwig.'

The Super grinned at the nickname and stood up. 'I guess I should get going.'

Lena tilted her head and observed the blonde for a moment. 'Kara, did you just wait 30 minutes to tell me your sister needed my help with something?'

Kara thought about it. 'I suppose I did,' she concurred casually.

The fact that she couldn't look her in the eye was a dead giveaway and Lena crossed her arms across her chest. 'You could've come back at a later time. I'm sure Jess told you I have a free hour right now.'

'Technically, it's not free. You still have work to do,' Kara argued, missing her girlfriend's point by a mile.

'Why did you stay in my office, Kara?'

'Just, you know, the nice couch, and the temperature in this room is perfect - not too hot, not too cold,' the blonde rambled.

'Kara.'

The Super pouted. 'It's dumb. Don't make me say it, Lena.'

Lena wasn't sure it could get worse than 'the nice couch' and 'the temperature in this room', but she kept that thought to herself. Instead she said, 'I'm sure it isn't. Besides, you know I'd never judge you for saying something that is beneath your intellectual capacity.' The tone of her voice suggested she would do exactly that but Kara knew not to take offence.

The CEO saw the hesitation on her lover's face and pushed a bit more, fully aware that that was all it would take for her to break. 'Just say it,' she encouraged, partly because she did believe there was a valid reasoning behind Kara's actions and partly because she had a company to run and while she didn't want to pressure the other woman, she didn't exactly have the time to stand around and argue back and forth about the topic.

Kara bit her lip. 'I missed you,' she admitted.

Lena chuckled softly. 'You saw me this morning.'

'I told you it was dumb,' the blonde replied with a pointed look.

'Far from it,' Lena assured. 'And if it's dumb, then I'll be dumb with you because I missed you too.' Her hands latched onto the red cape and she pulled the superhero closer to her. She smiled lovingly at her girlfriend before leaning in and connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. Kara's strong arms quickly wrapped themselves around the raven haired woman's body and Lena melted into her touch.

When they pulled away, they were both sporting wide grins and Lena used her thumb to wipe the lipstick smudges off the blonde's face. 'Will that be enough to get you through the rest of the day?' She asked teasingly.

'Maybe one more, just in case,' Kara answered cheekily.

Lena raised an eyebrow and smirked. 'Of course. We wouldn't want National City's superhero to break down in the middle of a rescue mission now, would we?'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Drop a comment/kudos if you want to make the author's day! :)


End file.
